


【双子北】巧克力蔷薇（一）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在《排球少年》原作国青强化合宿期间②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，以双子北为前提，治北较多，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，请慎入③前文为《特等奖是神户牛烤肉套餐三人份》，强烈建议阅读前文后再阅读本篇，后文为《双子星运行论》，同时与《脸红心跳大作战》和《比东京更遥远的梦想》为同一世界观。前述文章请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。④预计为中短篇





	【双子北】巧克力蔷薇（一）

——太早了。  
练习赛的第二局刚刚开始，本应还有那么多的时间去表现。  
宫治望向换人区。  
小作举起的号牌和父母从国外带回来的黑巧克力大小相近，尝起来的味道也不分上下。如果黑巧克力的可可含量达到85%以上，那股苦味足以超越十几岁孩子味蕾的承受程度，令人大皱眉头。换人号牌上写着“11”，如果后面再加个“0”和“%”，差不多就是现在压住他舌头的滋味。  
含量110%的苦涩。  
治接过号牌，恍惚之间觉得有人会跟自己抢，下意识地紧紧攥住。然而他很快便意识到，侑不在他身边，甚至不在同一个球场上。今天上午，那家伙就乘上了开往东京的新干线，和来自全国的优秀选手们一起参加国青强化合宿。  
他低下头，先看到自己的球鞋，然后是监督的面容。  
在开口之前，黑须监督先叹了一口气。  
“治，同样的问题，我不想一遍两遍三遍重复说教。你知道问题在哪里吧？”  
“是。”  
治继续盯着球鞋。鞋带绑得很好，没有一点松动的迹象。球鞋的状态也很好，不可能影响到他的发挥。  
“在你这个年纪，遇到这种情况挺常见的，也不是什么大问题。你自己好好想想，调整一下。如果还是想不通，可以来找我。”  
“是。”  
放下号牌，治答道。他出汗出得不多，也不怎么渴，用毛巾胡乱抹了抹就往准备活动区走过去。角名瞥了他一眼，悄悄往侧后方退开半步，让出离北前辈最近的位置。  
北前辈全神贯注地观察场上的局势，没有回头，更没有多看他一眼。  
治站到恋人身边，既感到轻松，又感到失落。抬起头，他望向体育馆上方的灯光，莫名地回忆起国中教练第一次指定侑担任二传手的事情。他嘴上说着不服输的话，也知道自己对二传手没什么执念，可心里还是觉得他输了一次。那时的他和现在一样，抬头看着体育馆的灯光。在那之后他长高了不少，可屋顶看起来还是那么遥远。  
直到比赛结束，北前辈依然没有多和他说一句话。他从第二局开始就站在北前辈的旁边，一直站到最后，也没有多说一句话。终场的哨声响起，教练还没叫他们集合呢，角名就缩着肩膀匆匆逃开，似乎逃得离他们越远越好。中途那家伙就被银开心地扑倒在地，真是活该。  
压到舌根的黑巧克力还在融化，苦涩的滋味让他脸颊发麻。治突然想到，侑被指定为二传手的那一天，刚好是他们能拿到零花钱的前一天。没钱买加餐的他们以最快的速度跑回家，使劲拽开冰箱门。冰箱里几乎是空的，可以立刻入口的东西只有一片包装写满外国文字的巧克力。侑抢先一步把巧克力抓到手里。就像丢掉了二传手的位置一样，他又一次在自己很少落败的领域输给自己的兄弟。那家伙扯开包装迫不及待地咬下去，刚嚼了一口便惨叫“好苦”然后立刻吐出来。治趁机从对方手里抢走巧克力，狠狠啃了一口。  
真的好苦。  
那时的滋味，这时的滋味，真的好苦。  
他咬紧牙关，没有吐出来。  
“治。”  
北前辈转身往球队席走。他以为那个人要去集合，而对方叫出他的名字。  
“先去集合，晚上再说。”  
北前辈张开手掌，在他背上拍了一下。不轻不重的动作犹如主将的话语一般，谈不上热切，却令他倍感温暖。只要北前辈的手臂再弯曲少许，几乎就是搂抱的姿态。治确信对方揽住他的同时揽住了声音，所以听到这句话的唯独他一人。  
治迟了一秒才意识到，恋人正在向自己发出邀约。  
他点点头，不由得想握住恋人的手。但走在他前面的人是他的主将。犹豫片刻，他抓住空中飘荡的袖口，刚好把北前辈的外套拽了下来。北前辈看着他搂住外套，默许了他的行为。  
“该集合了，快点。”  
“是。”  
他回应道。挂在他手臂上的外套余温尚存，稍稍缓解了苦涩的压迫力。  
再次获得和北前辈独处的机会，是三四个小时后的事情。在老妈看来，只要没有迫不得已的情况，儿子们不在家吃晚饭就是罪大恶极。更糟糕的是，老妈习惯性地准备了他和侑两人份的饭菜，还蛮横地不许他浪费食物。偏偏这天他罕见地没什么胃口，吃完自己那份再解决掉侑的那份，竟然觉得有点吃撑了。  
“我出门了，去北前辈家补习。”  
“路上小心！别给前辈添太多麻烦！”  
北信介这个名字，在稻荷崎男子排球部部员家长的心目中，犹如一块金光闪闪的百年老店招牌，优良的品质和出色的信誉毋庸置疑。哪怕他们接二连三地在北前辈家过夜，老妈也没有半句怨言。  
如果老妈得知他们睡了北前辈，会有什么反应？  
穿上外套，治试着想象类似的场面。即使侑不小心说漏嘴，让老妈知道他们三个人睡在一起，大概顶多抬高嗓门反问一句“你们合宿的时候不是常常和队友们睡在一起吗”。没办法，北信介的金字招牌就是这么可靠。  
不过他也就是想想而已。毕竟，涉及同性交往、三人恋爱、三人亲热，就连侑那个白痴都会谨言慎行。  
既然家里已经收了不少岁暮礼，证明确确实实到了冬天。太阳落山后的温度冷得让人不舒服。他出门时太着急了，没带围巾也没带手套，只好缩着脖子，把两只手揣在外衣口袋里。左侧的口袋里有个形状诡异的东西，不过右侧的口袋吸引了他的注意力。那边的手机时不时震动一下，提醒他收到新信息。这个时间，这个频率，他完全能猜到是谁发来的信息，而对方又在炫耀什么事情。  
然后他跑了起来，越跑越快。  
阴沉的夜空仿佛积着一场暴风雪，冰冷的空气仿佛冷藏室的温度。附近的杂货店刚刚结束营业，卷帘门后传来电视播报东北降雪的新闻。迟归的K-Car在昏黄的路灯下呈现出介于棕与黑之间的颜色，犹如一大块可可含量85%的巧克力。最后一段路寂静无人，唯有他和他的倒影。等他按响北前辈家门铃的时候，感到舌根又泛起了苦味。  
“晚上好，治。”  
“晚上好，北前辈。”  
他们互致问候，好像他真的是来前辈家中补习的后辈。不过，等北前辈锁好门之后，一切会变得截然不同。  
“你的鼻尖冻红了。”  
他的恋人轻轻抚摸他的鼻子，很快，指尖的触感被嘴唇的触感所代替。治立刻昂起头，让恋人的双唇滑落到自己的唇上，变本加厉地吻回去。  
北前辈刚刚洗过澡，很暖，很香，闻起来和尝起来都像新鲜出炉的面包，还有一点蛋糕的甜美。这是他今天尝到的最甜的味道，只有这个人才能中和他嘴里的苦涩。他拼命吻着北前辈，一直亲吻到舌头恍若溶解，喘息近似呻吟。  
“治，你身上很冷。要不要先去洗澡？”  
恋人的手安抚似地拍打自己的后背。他点了点头，可双臂还在不间断地索求对方的体温。他把脸埋进北前辈柔软的头发里，深吸一口气，才恋恋不舍地松手。  
“嗯，我去洗澡。”  
交往两个月，他们已经很熟悉恋人家里的布置。因为工作的原因，北前辈的父母常年居住在外，很少回家。平时北前辈借宿在祖母家，每周抽一两天回来打扫并过夜。如果他们需要补习，恋人也会提前和祖母打好招呼，带他们来这边。每当此时，就是他们和恋人亲昵的大好机会。  
浴室里的热气还没有散光。治脱掉衣服走进淋浴间，似乎还能闻到一点甜甜的香味。热乎乎的水流慢慢洗去渗透肌肤的寒意。他呼吸着湿漉漉的空气，越来越贪婪，却发现理想的味道越来越少。他不甘心香气就此消散，特意多抹了一些沐浴露。然而那股好闻的气味依然随着时间的流逝一去不复返，就像它源于恋人而非浴液。  
不行，还不够。  
他抓起浴巾使劲擦脸，发梢的水滴砸在鼻尖上，触及北前辈最先亲吻的部位。他迅速擦干全身，看到皮肤因为过快的摩擦而微微泛红，忽然想起自己不必如此仓促。  
以前都是他和侑一起来的。谁先洗完澡谁就能先和北前辈亲热，所以他们总是争先恐后互不相让。  
今天没有人和他争抢，无论是淋浴的位置，还是他们的恋人。  
今天没有人和他争抢，明天还是没有，后天依然没有。  
治拽下架子上乱作一堆的衣服，一大一小两样东西自外套口袋中滚落。他以排球选手的敏捷抓住它们，一件没漏，本来抱在怀里的衣物却有几件掉在脚面。单凭触感，他就能判断出那两件物品是什么，可惜现在的他不太想看到它们。把东西放到旁边，治捡起衣服，像是要挥霍掉不久前抢出的时间似的，慢条斯理地一件件往身上套。  
香甜的气味彻底消失不见，即使他把周围吸成真空也没法再汲取一点慰藉。等他穿好衣服，舌根又泛起苦涩的滋味。这回的源头似乎比之前还要靠下，在体内更深的地方。治不禁怀疑自己今天晚上是不是吃得太饱了，打个嗝都能令酸楚涌上喉头。  
他真想就这样走出浴室，直接投入恋人的怀抱。但他不能把那两样东西丢在北前辈家里。淋浴间里泄露的水汽好像浑浊了呼吸，他连喘气都变得不自在。迈出一步，又退回来，治重新将两件物品纳入视野。  
右边是手机，左边是巧克力。手机屏幕提醒他收到了数十条新信息，密封包装袋里的黑巧克力早已融化变形。  
两个月呀，治想，已经过去了两个月呀。  
——这块巧克力，本应在他们生日的那一天送给北前辈的。  
最初，是他先想到要送北前辈礼物的。  
那时他们刚刚走出家门，他跟侑说起自己的想法，正准备提出作为回礼的巧克力，那个白痴突然翻过邻居家的院墙。  
侑送给恋人的白蔷薇，有三片花瓣被北前辈做成了书签，至今仍夹在厚厚的英文词典里。只要北前辈查阅词典，就会一次又一次领略到侑的心意。  
虽然他可以面无愧色地说那朵蔷薇是他们能送给北前辈的最好的礼物，里面有他一半，可终究被侑抢先一步。  
侑选了蔷薇，他选了巧克力。或许真的出于某种难以言喻的默契，他们的选择都适合作为情人节礼物。两个月前，他在超市找了好久，才找到一款符合心意的商品：密封包装方便携带，黑巧克力不会太甜，附有一根扁扁的竹签，上面雕刻狐面的图案，拿着吃不会弄脏手，吃完还可以看看自己的签运。  
原本是漂亮的御守锦袋形状的巧克力，已经融成一团暧昧不清的黑褐色。竹签上的文字暴露出来，隐约能看到一个“大”字。  
舌根发苦，治觉得藏在里面签运很可能是“大凶”。吃掉巧克力只需要几秒钟，但他今天胃口不好，便把它放回外套口袋。  
它已经在外套口袋里静静地躺了两个月，再躺上一两天应该也没关系。  
治试图回想生日那天晚餐的豪华神户牛肉套餐，味觉不肯配合，反倒是眼前出现观览车如梦似幻的彩色灯光。北前辈吻了侑，然后吻了他。北前辈的吻是什么味道？他想不起来。只是嘴唇接触的话，确实难以分辨滋味。  
其实那时是最好的机会。他应该把巧克力拿出来送给恋人的，可他不想破坏三人美好的气氛。如果是侑，肯定会不管不顾说出来，就像直接大喊要一起和恋人做爱那样。  
如果是侑……  
算了吧，他才不想模仿自己的白痴兄弟。  
生日后的第二天，那个白痴不打招呼就把这件外套拿去穿，有借无还。之后整整过了两个月，侑打包行李去东京，他才从被兄弟翻得乱七八糟的衣柜里找回自己的外套。  
治随手解锁屏幕，点开LINE里两兄弟和北前辈的三人群组，毫不意外地看到侑在炫耀。  
这是举办国青强化合宿的味之素国家训练中心  
这是国青强化合宿的排球专用场地！  
这是国青强化合宿的回放屏幕！！  
这是国青强化合宿的晚餐！！！  
诸如此类的信息，内容的质量让人不敢恭维，照片和感叹号倒是越发越多。  
这个白痴少了“国青强化合宿”就不会说话了么？  
治滑动屏幕，用上超过必要限度的力气，指尖泛白。滑了好几下，他终于看到了北前辈的回复。全是中规中矩的发言，让侑保重身体，好好和其他选手相处，不要给别人添麻烦。别说是恋人关系，即使北前辈以主将的身份说出这些话也没有任何违和之处。他把信息页面拉到最下方，发现北前辈又发了一条新信息。  
等你回来，我单独给你补课。  
……单独补课。  
就像现在自己和北前辈这样单独相处吗？  
治盯着这行文字看了许久，然后慢悠悠地靠住墙壁。  
——哇，是宫兄弟！好帅！  
——为什么只有一个在场上呀？在场上的是哪个？  
——是侑！侑君超帅的！  
——你是更喜欢侑？还是更喜欢治？  
只是短暂的回忆片段，两三个粉丝刺耳的对话，他本以为自己不会在意。然而，兵库县代表决定战的比赛，从始至终，他都站在北前辈身旁。他在那里站了太久，久到角名都会习惯性地为他让出位置。  
北前辈会怎么想呢？  
宫治从未怀疑过北前辈深爱他们两人的事实，也不会白痴到去质疑恋人对自己的爱意。可是，假如，万一……一定要比较单独与他或是侑相处的时候，北前辈会不会觉得侑更好呢？  
黑须监督选择让侑上场。  
国青强化合宿的人选同样是侑。  
他转过身，用额头轻轻撞击墙壁。墙面发凉，舌根很苦。他撞了三五次，感觉头脑渐渐冷静下来。  
“我不会输。”  
他喃喃自语。  
他不知道该怎么做，脑子一片混乱，但他就是觉得自己不会输。他记不起自己是怎样来到北前辈的房间外，尽管他拼命去思考北前辈的事情。脚下的拖鞋变得窄小而坚硬，让他坐立难安。凝视房门透露出的一小片灯光，他几乎嗅到里面整洁而温馨的味道，就像北前辈一样。  
他必须拥有北前辈。  
他无法想象自己在北前辈心目中永远落后于侑的样子。恋人的存在唤起体内特殊的好胜心。如果他不能立刻占有北前辈，苦涩的滋味就会卷走一切感知。  
治快速按动手机按钮，把一句完整的话留在输入框备用，连标点符号也没忽略。然后他走进房间，面对书桌上摊开的课本和习题集，面对目光柔和的恋人和甜甜的香味，在关灯的同时按下发送键。  
黑暗降临的瞬间，手机掉在厚厚的地毯上。依然闪亮的屏幕完好无损，忠实呈现出他发到三人群组的信息。  
——我要吃掉北前辈，一个人，全部吃掉。

【未完待续】


End file.
